1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present general inventive concept relate to an image forming apparatus and an enlargement display method of a target area thereof, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus and an enlargement display method of a target area thereof which enlarges and displays a target area on a touch screen of the image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus forms an image on a print medium such as a document. Examples of image-forming apparatuses include a printer, a photocopier, a facsimile, a multi-function device which has at least two functions, etc.
The image forming apparatus includes a user input unit to receive data or various commands from a user. The user input unit may include an input button (hard key) to represent functions of the image forming apparatus or numbers or a touch screen (touch pad) displayed on a display unit such as liquid crystal display (LCD) to receive a user's input by touch.
A user may select a desired menu and inputs data or a command through the input button or the touch screen.
Generally, the image forming apparatus has a display unit that is limited in size due to its function or location. To receive a user's command via the touch screen, the image forming apparatus may support a zooming function to enlarge a display on the touch screen. A conventional zooming function enlarges and displays a part of a screen like a magnifying glass and hides the remaining part of the screen. Thus, a user must continue to manipulate the image forming apparatus to display areas other than the enlarged target area, and it may be difficult to move the target area which may cause inconvenience to a user.